


Drabble 3

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fighting, Fluff, I just wrote this because I have a writer's block so I thought this would help cure it, Liam leaves Louis but comes back to try again, M/M, lilo, pls read this, this is fluffy as hell towards the end I hope you're prepared.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't want to let Liam in again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 3

“Please, babe I-“ Liam’s cut short when a rumble of laughter erupts from Louis’ throat.

  
“Liam, why are you even here?” He says loudly, but Liam can hear the tremble in his voice, “Haven’t you done enough damage?” he snorts, turning his back from him. He always did that when he was upset, Liam knew that.

  
“I-I want to make things right between us,” Liam says lowly, walking up behind Louis and grabbing his wrist tenderly, “I want you back.” He adds. Louis shakes off the hand, turning to face Liam. Liam can see the pain in his eyes, masked the wide smile on his face; it makes Liam’s heart sink even lower into his chest.

  
“ _Want me back_ ,” He mocks, his voice cracking at the end, “For what, Liam?” He questions. “Are you getting a little cold in your bed at night? Hm? Is that it?” Louis questions, his smile faltering for a split second.

“Lou, I am so sorry for the things I did to you,” Liam says, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I-I love you and I want to try again.”

“No, Liam,” – Louis says weakly, shoving Liam away, “Y-You can’t just do that Li! Y-You can’t just leave me and come back a year later to ‘try again’.” Louis says, choking back a sob. He feels like his heart could burst from his chest with how hard it’s pumping as he ignores the stinging in his eyes.

“I left because I was scared, okay?” Liam sighs, running a hand through his short hair, “I-I wasn’t sure if I loved you enough-Louis I wanted to make sure I was good enough for you, because you deserve the world.” He says softly, his eyes earnest. Louis had to look away from them, they reminded him too much of what used to be. He wasn’t going to let Liam back into his life-not after all the time they’d spent apart. Louis’ head was filled with so many questions and emotions; it was the like the world he knew and came to build for himself after Liam left started to crumple before his feet. The familiar smell of Liam, his subtle but strong hand on his arm takes him back to all the times those same hands and that smell comforted him in the darkest of times.

“Stop, please.” Louis says softly, urging himself to move away from Liam’s burning touch, he could still feel the tingling sensation the touch left on his arm. He wasn’t going to give in, but the truth was Louis stilled loved him-and he hated himself for it.

“Louis,” Liam murmurs softly, his hands clasping the sides of his face gently; lifting his gaze to meet his own, “I’m in love with you and I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize it.” He says, leaning in closer. “You’re so wonderful and absolutely gorgeous and I can’t believe how stupid I was to leave you like that.” He adds, his lips now inches from Louis’. “I need you.” Liam murmurs softly before pressing his lips against Louis’. At that point, any anger and sadness Louis had built up inside of him for so long just disappeared; it was like nothing had changed between them-it was like the night Liam left him never happened. Before he knew it, Louis was kissing him back; all the fight he had in him was replaced with much he missed the taste of Liam’s lips and his gentle arms wrapped around his waist. Louis’ hands fist into the front of Liam’s shirt as he brings the boy in closer to him.

Liam is the first one to pull away, his breathing slightly heavy as he leans his forehead against Louis’. Liam then pulls Louis into a tight hug, his chin resting on top of Louis’ head. “I’m so fucking sorry, Louis.” Liam says, kissing the top of Louis’ head after. He places his hands of Louis’ face again; leaning down to kiss both his cheeks. “I missed you so much, babe-it hurt like hell to be away from you.” Liam murmurs, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’m in love with you and I promise to never do something like that again.” He says, kissing Louis sweetly. ”I love you so much-I hope you believe me.” He says after, deepening the kiss. Louis is speechless; he never thought something like this would ever happen. Louis looks up at Liam shyly, smiling widely. Louis doesn’t remember the last time he genuinely smiled at something. Liam always made him do that; he always brought out the light in Louis and that was one of the reasons why he loved Liam so much. Every feeling, every thought Louis had in his body was focused solely on Liam and how he was so lucky to have him back. 

“I believe you.” Louis finally says, his voice thick with unshed tears as he nods furiously, he knows he must look like some stupid love drunk idiot at the moment, but he could care less. “I missed you, Li.” The smile that crawls across Liam’s face his enough to make Louis’ heart skip a beat; all of a sudden it’s like he’s sixteen again and he was just a stupid kid who had a crush on the boy next door.

“I’m so glad you do.” Liam says, pulling Louis back into another tight hug. “Does this mean we can try again?” He mumbles against Louis’ neck.

“Yea-Yea it does, Li.”


End file.
